


Swallow

by mm_coconut



Series: Swallow [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Borderline Hate-Sex, F/M, Felching, Jealousy, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 11:09:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm_coconut/pseuds/mm_coconut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: This happens every time; Derek always insists on eating out Lydia after Stiles cums in her. Not that she's complaining, but how clueless can these boys get? Filled on the LJ Teen Wolf Kink Meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swallow

With Stiles, Lydia insisted on being on top, always.

She liked the burn in her thighs, the way his sweaty hands could never get a solid grip on her hips, and she liked watching Stiles’s wet, shiny mouth pant _lydia lydia oh god lydia_ when she came, hard and moaning.

She especially liked that having to watch that dazed, grateful expression on Stiles’s face after she let him come inside her always put Derek in a pissy mood.

Derek pulled her off and flipped her down onto the bed next to Stiles with more force than necessary and a possessive, rumbling growl that made her belly vibrate and her nipples tighten. His eyes were already glowing red this time, his claws pricking her skin as he grabbed each leg behind the knee, pulled her up and spread her open, and oh god, this was going to be good.

He chased a hot dribble of come before it could fall on the sheets, dragging a rough, wet tongue from the curve of her ass and up the inside of her thigh. That first taste of Stiles’s come always made Derek hungrier but angrier, and sure enough he spared a brief second to pull back and scowl at her pussy before he put his mouth back on her.

Derek _cored_ her, sucked and licked and tried to swallow every last bit of Stiles’s come inside her. He fucked her with his tongue, going deeper and deeper and twisting and making the filthiest, wettest noises she'd ever heard as she clawed holes in the sheets.

(She wasn’t allowed to grab his hair—the last time she did, he left a bite on the inside of her thigh that ached for hours but made her so much wetter. Which is why she still did it, sometimes.)

She got a special thrill from watching Stiles watch them, listening to his loud, broken panting as his eyes flicked between her eyes and her mouth and her boobs and her pussy before settling in the end, as always, on Derek. She knew that both the boys thought the desperate, intent hunger on the other’s face was for her, but that was because they were clueless.

And she was a genius.

She writhed and squirmed and Derek finally, finally slid his tongue up to stroke her clit, eyes coming up to glare at her, and that was when she came, groaning and laughing at him. When she came back down, catching her breath, he gave her one last hard, mean lick that made her squeal before he unceremoniously dropped her legs back onto the bed.

Derek moved up to crouch over her, one hand on the bed—brushing against Stiles’s shoulder with a precise, practiced carelessness—while the other one blurred furiously over his cock. His eyes were squeezed shut like he was hurting, and when he came on her belly (and her chest, and her neck), it was with a desperate, frustrated, unhappy roar.

She may have rolled her eyes a little.

The both of them watched the come dripping down her body with identical dejected expressions. This was usually the point where she flounced off to take the first shower and left the boys to be awkward and naked in each other’s company. It was precious.

But, sighing and finally admitting to herself that this was getting kind of old, she dragged a finger through the come on her stomach. And held it up to Stiles’s mouth.

Derek went completely still.

Stiles looked back and forth between her finger and her eyes with little twitches of his head. He started taking short, nervous breaths, closer and closer to panicking and flailing out of the room and never coming back.

Instead, she smeared her finger across his lips with a flick of her wrist, and his tongue automatically shot out to lick them clean. 

Derek breathed sharply through his nose, and Stiles finally looked at him. Then looked at him harder.

And then, very deliberately, swallowed. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second fic I have ever written. There is no dialogue because apparently I am terrified of trying to figure out who says what but am totally cool with deciding whose come goes where.


End file.
